


In Your Dreams

by BrainBlister



Series: My collection of shitty stories (The Fallout Edition) [3]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: And Failing, Dang it, Dreams, F/M, Me trying my best, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-07-28 14:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7643908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrainBlister/pseuds/BrainBlister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You fall asleep one night and end up in one of your favorite games without realizing it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Weird Dream

One thirty in the morning! How did you allow it to get that late before you decided to put your PJs on!? You knew that it wasn’t important why you did. It only mattered that you did wait late to get ready for bed. Now you were gonna be much more tired than you have usually been. You finally crawled into bed, shut your eyes, and let sleep take hold of you.  
========

You opened your eyes to see that you were face down on a highly damaged road. You lifted your head to see a city that wasn’t in much better shape than the cracked street. Buildings were weathered or completely caved in, cars were rusted and looked nonfunctional, and what should’ve been a town full of people was completely empty. You sat up and scratched your head. Where were you? How did you get here? After you pondered the situation you were in you decided if you want your questions to be answered, then you’re going to have to at least get up. Perhaps you could find people who knew what’s going on. Getting up shakily to your feet, you go off to find someone.

You started to travel deeper into the city. It seemed so empty from what you could initially see, it didn’t take long for you to realize that wasn’t true. You smelled a horrid scent and heard deep, raspy voices talking. You approached some metallic spikes and saw some humanoid creatures you have never seen before. They had green skin, hulking muscles, and towered over most humans. You did not want to tango with these things so you tried to sneak around them. It was almost successful, but because you were mainly focusing on these creatures you crashed into a metal barrel.

In an instant all eyes were on you. The crazed jackal looks they gave you said that if they get to you this won’t end well. The first one to react reached in his pocket and pulled something out of it, you couldn’t tell what he had though.

“Hot potato!” It screeched and barked with laughter before putting it up to it’s mouth and pulling out a pin and tossing it at you.

At that moment it took you only a few moments to realize what it was and you bolted up and ran. A loud explosion happened behind you, followed by the sound of debris flying everywhere. Not too long after, another one of those things followed you with a board in it’s hand. It howled out a loud battle cry while it chased you. Lucky for you though your fear made you run faster than you ever have before in your whole life. You kept running until you saw a wooden gate with a neon sign on it. You didn’t even bother reading what the sign said you just wanted to quickly put up a barrier between you and that monster. You rushed inside of the gate, pressed your back against the wooden planks behind you, and panted. You thought you were safe until a man approached you.

“Now hold up there!” He piped up, causing you to jump, “First time in Goodneighbor you can’t go walking around without insurance,”

You tilt your head curiously, “I-Insurance?”

“Yeah…. You hand over whatever you have in your pockets or accidents are gonna start happening to you,”

“If you try I’m gonna call the cops on you!” You shot back.

The guy gave you a look, “Cops? Where? How?”

Before you could answer back someone else emerged from behind the man, “Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Time out. Someone steps through the gate the first time they’re a guest, you lay off that extortion crap,”

“What do you care? She ain’t one of us,”

“No love for your mayor Fin? I said let her go,”

“You’re soft Hancock. You let outsiders walk all over us soon there will be a new mayor,”

“Come on now this is me we’re talking about…. Let me tell you something,”

The guy standing up for you walked closer to the thug that was threatening you. The last thing you expected to see him do at this point is plunge a knife into your mugger.

“Come on now, you’re breaking my heart over here,” He looks over to you, “You alright, sister?”

You completely ignored the question when you got a good look of his face. It looked like his skin wanted to melt off and run away! He also had the same black eyes that flies have, that didn’t help.

“Dude! Who fucked up your face!?” You blurted out without thinking.

Luckily he didn’t seem to take too much offense, “I’m a ghoul you see. Lots of walking rad freaks like me around here, so you might wanna keep questions like that on the low burner next time,”

A moment of awkward silence passed between you and this stranger. Until he put an end to it by speaking up again to your relief.

“Goodneighbor is of the people for the people you hear me…. Everyone’s welcome,” He informed you then retreated back to where he came from leaving you alone to be confused again.

You still weren’t entirely sure what happened here or how you even got to this place to begin with. You should’ve asked him before he walked off. You got yourself so stressed that you felt dizzy. At least that’s what you thought until you collapsed on the ground and began to black out  
=====

You wake up underneath your covers, you see that you’re in your bedroom and your alarm is blaring. You turn it off and rub your aching temples. It was just a dream, an intense one, but a dream nonetheless. You get up and begin to get ready for the tiring day ahead of you. All the while repeating ’it was just a dream’ in your head. Why couldn’t you just seem to shake the feeling that it wasn’t?


	2. Mundane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if this is not really good... It's off the top of my head... Just like the first chapter XD

You woke up to the sound of your phone going off early in the morning. This was weird because everyone who knew you knew that you worked late and slept in. You grab your phone to see who it was and tell them to call later. On the screen it said it was your coworker Susanne and at that point you knew immediately what this was about. You sighed, forgot about your plans to sleep in, then answered.

“Hey Susanne,” You said.

“Heeey (name).... So my parents are going to be in town for the day and I just wanted to know if you would-”

“Cover your shift?” You cut her off.

“Ummm.... Well... Yeah,” She replied, probably nervous of what you were gonna tell her because she does this all the time.

“Susanne, you can't be doing this to me as much as you do,” You told her.

“I know but... Just one last time (name)?”

You sighed and pinched the bridge of your nose, “Fine, but this is absolutely the last time,”

“Thank you!” She exclaimed then hung up without another word.

You stretch and sit up in bed. You were dragging your tail when heading over to your closet to pick out something to wear. You really were NOT enthusiastic about this. You picked out your work clothes, changed in your room, then ran downstairs to have some breakfast. After that it was off to a long horrible work day because you didn't have to guts to tell Susanne 'no'.

\---

You arrive at the cafe you work at and barge in through the doors. You clock in and get to work as the waitress there all the while wishing you could have any other job in the world. The high stress, fast pace, rude boss, and irritate customers got on your nerves sometimes. You were just an uptight person in general and you really didn't need work helping you out with that. You kept these thoughts in your head while you ran around and took orders. Until the inevitable first complaint reared it's head, and unfortunately for you this customer was crazy on top of that.

"HEY! I noticed you short changed me! WHERE IS MY TWENTY CENTS!" The customer yelled at you.

You did your best to keep your cool and you smiled and said, "Oh my mistake... Give me a moment and I will go get your twenty cents,"

"OH HELL NO BITCH I WANT A DOLLAR FOR THIS INCOMPETENCE!" She screamed.

"I'm afraid that I can't do that.... But if you calm down I can get your change," You said.

"FUCK YOU! I'm just gonna call the manager and complain! Hope you didn't need this job!" She then stormed off.

It took all your willpower not to go punch the bitch in the face and just go back to working away the rest of your now soured day. Hundreds of people and 10 hours of your day later it was finally time for you to go back home. It really couldn't have come sooner in your mind, you were now fully exhausted and had gotten an earful from your boss about what you did to that lady (Who exaggerated the story to make herself the victim). You needed to unwind at this point, so you raced to your car so that you could go home.

\----

You get home, grab some soda from your fridge, and order a pizza. You sit on your couch, and turn on your xbox, and put in Fallout 4 so that you can game the rest of the evening away. You load up your game and see what quest you were doing. You were supposed to go to the memory den to have Kellogg's brain examined. You made your character go through a maze of gunners and super mutants to get to an oddly familiar sign saying 'Goodneighbor'. You couldn't quite put your finger on where you saw that before, so you just brushed it off and went in.

A scene began to play with a guy named Finn and then a second guy marked as 'Hancock' stabbed him, then at that point it hit hard where you've seen this before. 'My dream? How could I have dreamt about this if this is the first time I have seen this?'. You started getting a little freaked out, so you quickly ended the dialogue so that you could save and quit. You were now trying to convince yourself that it was a freak coincidence and nothing more. You couldn't help but think of the fact that you also felt like it wasn't just a dream after that though.

Going back and forth about it in your head you just decided that you wanted to see if you could sleep. Maybe that would stop the mixture of exhaustion and now the feeling of being creeped out by that. You run up to your bedroom and get dressed in your PJs. Then you flopped onto your bed and prayed that sleep will come and save you. It took a while, but eventually your prayers were fulfilled and you shut your eyes.


End file.
